Griffin's Story
by Standard18
Summary: What happened to Griffin after David left him for dead? He learns some new skills and meets some old friends. A Jumper fic.
1. Left and Found

**Well I'm in love with the movie Jumper. I wrote this about two days after I saw the movie but it was so tedious to type. So here it is. The product of my boredom, love for Griffin and hate for David and Millie.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Left and Found**

* * *

_I'm going to die._

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die here in Iraq and I'm not a solider. I don't live her either. _I had stopped trying to Jump a while ago. Whether it was ten minutes or ten hours, I had lost track. I was caught in a power grid in the middle of Iraq with enough electricity flowing through my body to power a small city. It was painful at first, but eventually I lost feeling in most of my body. I did see what happened, though. Several large burns had formed where the wires had burned me. A large gash cut across most of my torso. A few rings of singed flesh wove around my arms and legs. I should have been dead from that and a small part of me wished I was. But I was a Jumper. It wouldn't kill me, not immediately, just stop my ability to Jump.

It was David's fault I was here in the first place. Trying to save his little girlfriend. I shouldn't have told him I was going back to kill Roland. I knew that was my own fault. I let my guard down and this is what happens. Either way I shouldn't have told him. If I hadn't told him, I wouldn't have had to chase him, and I wouldn't have ended up here. David would pay for leaving me here to die.

David. His name alone was enough to make me want to kill. If it had been any other time or situation, I would have applauded him for it. If he was coming back, I would have punched him, and then congratulated him. But he wasn't coming back. I knew he wasn't. I had been left in enough places to know he wasn't coming back.

I thought about the little I knew about David. He had ran away from home, robbed a bank, then lived comfortably in New York, and was dating a girl named Miley. Or was it Millie? Either way his life as a Jumper had been too easy. Me on the other hand, both parents killed when I was 9, lived on London's streets until I was 16 then Jumped around the world for about three years, searching for a place to settle down, and finally found my layer in the Sahara desert. I lived there, hunting Paladins and practicing my Jumping. I had a girlfriend, Licia, but Roland killed her too.

I tried my hardest to stay awake. I knew if I fell into a full sleep, I probably wouldn't wake up from it. I fell into a light, uneasy sleep with electricity still flowing through my body. Licia floated through my dreams. I called her name as she walked towards me. "Griffin." She called, hand extended. I felt a hard slap across my face. "Ow Licia." I mumbled, half asleep. "Why'd you slap me? I know it's been a while, but I'll see you soon." I felt another slap, this one accompanied by a kick in the groin. I groaned and half opened my eyes. My vision was hazy, but I saw a woman standing in front of me. She was dressed in red and black, with a sword on her back. _I must be hallucinating. _That was the only explanation for the woman I saw in front of me.

I considered the potabilities of who the woman could have been. A Paladin most likely. I heard some of them once say they wanted to capture on of us Jumpers alive to see what gave us our powers. Hell I wanted to be there when they did. I was curious as to what **did** give us our powers. She also could have been another Jumper, but how could she have found me? Jumpscars were most likely, but how did she find those?

"Wake up." She said. He soft voice broke me from my wandering thoughts. She tried her best to move me but couldn't because of the grid. She tried to avoid the live wires that snapped and popped around us. I tried to focus my energy on waking up but I couldn't. I was drained. I felt her try to lift me once again, but I didn't find out if she had managed to because everything went dark after that.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter. I'll post the biography of the woman who rescued Griffin after I finish typing the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I'll also post the bio of Licia, Griffin's girlfriend. Also I apologize for the short chapter. All the other ones are longer. Please review! Yes I do know Griffin was not stuck in Iraq, and he was in Chechnya. He's half conscience**** and he doesn't know where he is because he just followed David so please it's not necessary to tell me that. Thanks to Lovebuggy for reminding me to put that in this note.**** Apologies for making Griffin look like an incoherent ass in this first chapter.**


	2. Peace

**Well here's the second chapter. Sorry it took so long, it was a pain to type and edit it. I also had to add some stuff. Well I could talk more, but I'll stop.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Peace**

* * *

When I came to, I was in a somewhat dark room. I bolted up and looked around, on guard for anything. The last thing I remembered was the woman trying to free me from the grid. I was surprised when I saw that I was in a bedroom. It was empty with the exception of a chair, a bed, and a table. I saw a silver tray on the bed with eggs, toast, cereal, and tea. There was also a note on it. I picked it up and read it to myself:

Dear Guest,

I made you breakfast. Enjoy. I figured you'd like the tea and cereal. I'll be up to see you soon.

Ashara

P.S: Don't try to Jump. (If you can.)

I grabbed the tray and began eating the eggs. Normally I would have poked around all the food to check for poison, knives, or anything else that could kill me, but I was starved and could care less. I finished off the eggs and toast and had started on the cereal when a woman walked in. I ignored her, continuing to eat the cereal.

"Well." She said.

"Well what." I replied. I figured she was the one who had fixed me breakfast and saved me, but I was too busy enjoying said breakfast to be kind.

"Well aren't you going to thank me?" She asked. I sighed and looked up from my meal. She had red and black shoulder length hair and was wearing a skintight black leather outfit. A giant sword hung off her back. She had to be the woman who rescued me. Not many people fit the description.

"For what? You could be a Paladin. This food could be poisoned. You could be plotting to kill me. Give me one good reason." I retorted. I knew she wasn't a Paladin though. I would have been dead if she was. If alive, I wouldn't have woken up on a bed with breakfast for me. A lab table with needles in me maybe, but not on a bed with breakfast.

"For breakfast. For the room. For not leaving you to die like I should have. Lots of things."

"Tell me who you are and how you found me." I demanded. I knew I wasn't in the best position to demand anything, but that was another thing I chose to ignore. "Also tell me where we are."

"Fine. A little bossy aren't we." She gave me a somewhat dirty look. It was mixed with mild humor and annoyance. "I am Ashara Ryth. I am a Jumper and I found you by chance. I Jumped to Chechnya-"

"Wait Chechnya? That's where I was?" I interrupted. I was aware that I was coming off as a bit of an ass. I had to make a mental note to myself not to interrupt her anymore.

"As I was saying," Ashara continued. "I Jumped to Chechnya for a vacation-"

"A vacation! Why in fuck's name would you vacation there?" I interrupted again. _Quit being an ass. Quit being an ass. Quit being an ass. _

"Would you quit doing that?" She yelled. I could tell she was pretty mad from her voice. "Then I saw you and your friend Jump there and you get stuck in the power grid. I ignored you, thinking you were a Paladin. After about an hour I decided I'd cut you down and kill you if you weren't already dead. When I got closer, I saw that you were pulsing, so I brought you here."

"Thanks then." I said. That remained me of why she had rescued me in the first place: David. "Damn him. Damn him and his little girlfriend."

"Who? The other Jumper who was with you? What did he do to you? I mean besides leaving you to die a slow painful death in a power grid." I shot her a dirty look. Either she didn't see it or chose to ignore it, because she kept talking. "Let's forget about it for a while. I'll show you around my house." I left the partially eaten breakfast on the table. When I turned around, Ashara was gone. She had Jumped, I was more than sure of it. I searched for a Jumpscar, choosing the most recent on. I Jumped through it and ended up in front a large castle. Ashara was standing a little ways off from me.

"Like it?" She asked. She gave me a small smile. "It's been in my family for nearly 300 years."

"House? More like a mansion. It's nice, though." I replied. My mind wasn't all the way there. I was still tired and in pain. "It still doesn't answer where we are."

"Italy." She called. "We're in Italy. I just realized I didn't get your name."

"Griffin." I told her.

"Griffin." She repeated. She paused for a moment. "I like it. It's got… charm. It fits you." She Jumped, leaving only a flurry of leaves where she had been.

I wandered around the castle for a while. I ran into no one, save a few gardeners and a maid. I had been walking for about an hour, and still hadn't gotten all the way around the castle. Tired, I sat on a bench that was covered in ivy. A large black and white pitbull sniffed me and I scratched it behind its ears. It curled up by my feet and it soon fell asleep. It was nice here. No Paladins, no danger, great weather. For the first time since my parents were killed, I felt at ease.

* * *

**Well there's the second chapter. I've already started typing the third chapter. Well this time I apologize for making Griffin look like just an ass. Thanks for reading and please review! Also "What in fuck's name" is something me and my friends use. I decided to throw it in. **

**Pulsing- I don't know if it's been used before, but it refers to trying to Jump while electricity is flowing through the body. Anyone is free to use it.  
**


	3. Jumper's Mansion

**Sorry I took so long on the update. I've been typing like mad to keep up. Also I had finals, so I had to study for those. Bleh. One of my friends pointed out to me that Griffin was up and walking around ignoring the fact that he has severe burns on most of his body. I realize that I wasn't clear on this fact, but Griffin was taken to a hospital, treated, and then returned to Ashara's mansion. (Happens between ch. 1 and ch. 2.) I didn't do a chapter from third person or Ashara's point of view on that event because I'm really trying to focus on writing a straight 1st person P.O.V story.**

**Chapter 3: **

**Jumper's Mansion**

* * *

After a nap outside and a game of fetch with the dog, I Jumped back to the room where I had woken up. There was another note on the bed. It read: Come down to the dining room for dinner. I have something to show you. Someone should be outside your door to lead you there.

I balled up the note and threw it away. I opened the door and saw a maid standing outside the room. She was asleep and snoring slightly. "Um… Excuse me." I tapped her lightly. She woke up with a small snort. "Are you the one who's suppose to lead me to the dining room?"

She smiled and whispered, "Don't blink." To my surprise, she Jumped. I followed her through her Jumpscar and ended up in a room with a large table. It was set for about 10 or 11 people. I sat at the end of the table, in the seat furthest away from the head. I waited for about fifteen minutes before another person appeared. It was a teenage boy. He had shaggy blond hair that flopped slightly over his eyes. Most of it was covered by a beanie, though. He had Jumped to the room and ignored me. A few more people Jumped to the room and took a place at the table. After about a half-hour all the seats were filled with the exception of the one at the head of the table.

I watched the other Jumpers with a mixture of amusement and boredom. Most were talking about the different places they had been, things they had seen or done. I heard a few, mainly the ones by me, talking about the different Paladins they had killed.

"Two. In the Pacific Ocean. Same day." A guy that looked about 16 or 17 bragged to our end of the table. The others congratulated him or said he was lying. The guy bragging looked over at me. "You. New guy. You kill any Paladins?"

"He probably hasn't." Another retorted. The rest laughed at the remark.

"Yeah. I've killed a few." I replied as casually as I could muster. "Even almost got close enough to kill Roland." I was hoping they had heard of Roland, or else the statement wouldn't have made a difference. The group eyed me suspiciously. Finally one of them had enough nerve to say something.

"Liar. That's all you are. No one's gotten close enough to Roland to kill him." He gave me a look of annoyance. "Prove it. Show us something. If you got that close to Roland, show us some proof." I pulled a knife from my charred belt. It was Roland's hunting knife. I had swiped it from him when he pinned that idiot David.

"That proof enough?" I said smugly. The other Jumpers gave the knife a look-over. They nodded and I gave a slight grin. I noticed as the other conversations came to an abrupt standstill. Even the group I was with was quiet, and the had been talking the entire time they were there. I turned and saw why they were quiet.

Ashara had walked in the extravagant dining hall. She was dressed slightly differently than earlier, wearing a long black dress with a slit up the right side. Revealing and tight, like her outfit earlier. "I see most of you have already met the latest person to join us at the Jumper's Mansion." She said and looked my way. "Like to welcome, Griffin." A few people greeted me, while the others around me whooped and cheered.

Wait… I had heard of this place. It was sort of a safe haven for Jumpers. Any Jumper could come here for a quick rest and safety. My pride wouldn't allow me to come here before. I had been wondering how so many of us could be in one central point without there being Paladins around. They feared this place.

After dinner, I headed back to my room. I decided to walk, which gave me a chance to explore the castle. I roamed around the halls for what felt like hours and ran into a few other people, only one of the other Jumpers and a maid. A little while after the long stroll, I opted to Jump back to my room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ashara and the boy from dinner. "Hey Griffin." Ashara greeted me and smiled. "What are you doing out so late?"

"It's late?" I asked. I had a terrible sense of time. I figured it was from not being in one time zone for more than about six hours.

"Yeah. It's nearly one in the morning." She replied. "I was taking Kobe to the Julie."

"Who?" I questioned. I figured Kobe was the boy, but other than that I was lost.

"Julie." She repeated. "She's a seer who lives in the east wing. Kobe won't talk so I'm taking him to see her." She paused for a moment. "Griffin do you want to come with us?"

I hesitated with my answer. I didn't want Ashara to know about my past, but she had been kind enough to take care of me when I was near dead. I finally decided to go with them. She deserved to know more about me than just my name.

"Great." Ashara said with more enthusiasm than the statement required. "What's the worse that can happen?" I groaned. I knew with those words, this would end badly.

* * *

**Well that's the third chapter. I had a bit of a hard time writing this chapter because I made a total 180 on Ashara's character. She'll have a bigger part near the end of the story, but probably won't be mentioned much after the 5th chapter. I had a hard time trying to rewrite Ashara to be a bit nicer and more laid back than her original snobby form. Also Kobe does play a large role later in the story, so I decided to introduce him in this chapter. I'll try to update sooner. Please review.  
**


	4. Partial Truths

**Here's the fourth chapter of Griffin's story and to announcing this chapter will be Charlie.**

**C: Do I have to? (Sighs) This is the fourth chapter of this story thingy. Griffin does... something and something else. I can't read my cue card, so I have no clue what. Can I stop? This is embarssing.**

**Sure. He'll get use to it.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Partial Truths**

* * *

Ashara lead us up to a room in the east wing. Here the halls were empty and dim. I wondered if it was because of the time or because the halls in this corridor of the castle were forbidden. The lanterns that hung from the wall cast eerie shadows across the push carpet. The hall took a sharp right turn, leading us to a staircase. We climbed the winding staircase that lead to a door. "Don't let her appearance fool you, or her voice. She older and more powerful than she appears." Ashara cautioned before reaching the top of the stairs. "She uses the guise she wears to pry deeper in your mind than I need her to. She will try to extract any and everything from your mind."

Ashara opened the door, revealing a smallish room. It was a little smaller than mine and with similar furnishings: a bed, a table, and a chair. The only difference was a small window, to the left of the door, was covered by a set of flimsy drapes.The carpet was a near blood redish color, with a fade design of diamonds in white. The walls were a similar color, though a bit softer. A young girl, about 12 or 13, sat on the bed with her back to us. Her hair, either a dark purple or black, hung limply down her back. Her narrow frame was slightly hunched over, as if she had a great weight upon her. I remembered Ashara's words, and kept my defenses high.

"Hello Ashara." She said, her back still to us. "There are two others with you. Who are they?" Her voice was soft, sounding younger than she appeared.There was something about her that made me want to break all my barriers, share everything with her. _It's only a mask, a disguise, not her true form._ I reminded myself of this as not to lull myself into false safety. _She must use this form to hypnotize those who come in here. Already I can feel myself breaking. I've got to remain alert.  
_

"Two whose pasts are hidden." Ashara replied. "Start with the eldest of the two. His past is dark, along with his memories. I can see this through his eyes, but I need your power to see the full story through his heart." I noticed her voice and speech form change. She was more proper, more cryptic, more mysterious.

"I will start with whomever I chose." She snapped. Her voice turned shrill and icy. _Her disguise must waver when she is mad._ She turned to face us for the first time since we entered. Her eyes were pale and clouded over. The formally silver-blue hue of her irises was swallowed by the white fogginess surrounding them. She was blind, I could tell. "I will start with the youngest. Approach me."

Kobe gave a slight whimper and backed away. Ashara shoved him forward slightly, into Julie's bed. She grabbed his hand and fingered the lines on it carefully. She placed her right hand on his and her eyes turned to a more lavender color.

"His life has been filled with trouble." The girl started. "He was orphaned by Paladins. They came to his home and killed his parents. His mother was a Jumper. They came for her. She hid him and the Paladins did not find him. Adopted at seven, his foster parents hated him. They said he was a waste of space, time and energy. That was when he found that he was a Jumper."

"He jumped to San Francisco." She continued. "He stayed there, homeless, for four years until he was adopted again. This time it was a kind banker. He lived there, content for the first time. At fifteen, four years after being adopted, they showed up again."

"Paladins." Ashara and I said together. The look of anger and disgust on her face mirrored the look on mine and what I felt.

"Exactly. They killed the banker and were going to kill him. That when you showed up, isn't it Ashara. You killed the Paladins and brought him here." Julie withdrew her hand from Kobe's and her eyes returned to their usual silver-blue color.

"I did what was necessary." Ashara replied, shrugging. Kobe had retreated from the small girl and had returned to Ashara's side. Their was an unmistakable look of panic and pain across his face. "That answers the question about his past, but still doesn't explain why he doesn't speak."

"He will speak when the time comes." The girl told Ashara. "Also, though he does not say it, even I can see he detests his name. His true name is Jake. You, elder one, are next." I walked over to her and braced myself for having my mind and soul searched.

* * *

**Okay, yeah I did change Kobe's name to Jake, but wasn't because of a change of heart. I had planned this. Again, another character shift. This time it was Julie, the seer. Originally I was going to have her be a small girl who can read minds, but then I decided to make her a broader character, and make the little girl only an illusion. Julie's true form will be revealed latter and she is another key character. As always please review.  
**


	5. Truths Revealed

**A huge apology to everyone who's been waiting for this. I would have had it done sooner but school got in the way. Chapter 6 will be up in a soon. Now here's Charlie with the intro.**

**C: I still think this is embarrassing.**

**Well get over it.**

**C: (Sigh) Fine. Griffin takes a trip to fantasy land. Normally drugs are required to get there but-.**

**Okay that's enough. Onto the story!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Truths Revealed**

* * *

Julie grabbed my hand and the world was flung into thick darkness. The only things that broke the abyss were images that flashed in front of me. They were blurred and rapid, but the ones I could make out were random points of my life. The images slowed, the last one of Licia and I. The endless shadows once again returned and Julie walked out from it. "This is your mind?" She questioned. Her voice wasn't as soft as it was at the castle. She was different here. She was older, about twenty, with the same features. She paused a moment, ignoring me. "No, it is merely an outer shell." She gripped a piece of the darkness and pulled it back, revealing an island.

The island was somewhat tropical. The trees, palm trees mostly, were dense and birds were flying overhead. It was similar to the island that I took Licia when I first told her I was a Jumper. I remembered where I was, my mind, and I figured it probably was. Julie walked around briefly. She stopped, and a bird landed on her shoulder. She nuzzled it, its red feathers brushing slightly against her neck. The bird flew off leaving just her and me. Julie looked at me, making eye contact with me for the first time. I could see her eyes were different. They were a clear blue, the color of the ocean, not the creepy silver-blue they were in the tower.

"You can see here." I said. I tensed myself, afraid of what might happen. Even though this was my mind, I had no clue what lurked in this pseudo paradise.

"Yes. This is not reality. It is your mind. Therefore, I am not bound by reality." She responded. "Your mind is so much more interesting than Jake's. His mind is like a dark prison, broken from the years of pain. I'm surprised yours isn't. It is beautiful."

"Thank you." I responded. She approached me, but as she did a large tiger slunk in front of her. It growled at her and readied itself for and attack.

"A guardian of the mind?" She questioned. She drew a sword from nowhere. _This isn't real, _I reminded myself._ It's all in my head. Literally. I wish the island wasn't so familiar. It brings back so many memories. Most of them I don't want to recall._

"It's pretty." Julie's voice broke me from my brief moment of remembrance and guilt. I couldn't decide whether she was referencing to the creature separating the two of us or the island itself. "Do not worry; I will not kill the beast. This should merely stun it."

Something built up in me, akin to feral rage. I lunged at her, in spite of what should have been my better judgment. The world slowed and blurred. Every moment seamed like an eternity. In spite of the seemingly slowed version of reality I was in, how I ended up pinned to the ground with Julie over me was a mystery. She had the sword at my neck and I could feel the cool steel there. _If I die in my mind will I die physically?_ I wondered. _Or will I just die mentally, leaving a body?_

I never did have time to muse over the question. I felt the coolness against my neck disappear, followed by a cry of pain. I looked over. I assumed Julie had turned her back on the feral beast and it had attacked her. I loosened the thick ropes that bound me by rubbing against a nearby tree.

The tiger looked at me with eyes I could have sworn were familiar. They were a deep green, almost the color of jade. Its muscles were tense and large under its fire colored fur. It slunk towards me; its claws were unsheathed on each graceful paw. The first thing that probably should have gone through my head was fear, but something was comforting and familiar about the animal. As it drew closer, I could feel its hot breath against my face and its whiskers brush against my arms. I could sense it felt the same way I did about the Julie, that she was an unwanted guest in a place that only she had the key to.

The tiger slowly melted away. Its powerful back paws became the slender legs of a female. The rest of its body followed suit revealing a beautiful girl of about nineteen. "Licia." The word was barely a whisper. "You… All those years ago… How?"_ She's dead. Roland killed her on_… I froze at the disturbing and shocking truth. This place didn't just look like the island that I took Licia when I first told her I was a Jumper, it **was** island, a reconstructed version in my mind.

"Griffin, this is your mind. You control it. Don't ask me how." She drew closer to me. Her voice was filled with her familiar humor that had died with her.

"I'm sorry about what happened. It was my fault. I shouldn't have gotten so close to you or told you. If I hadn't-" I couldn't finish. Its hard to confront your past, especially the parts that leave you with the most guilt.

"Shh." She pressed a finger to my lips. "You can always come back here, back to me. Julie's not the only one with the key now."

"How can I come back if I don't leave?"

"No. If you stay… I can't say what will happen, but the world needs you. Please trust me on that. You have to go back."

"Licia."

"Griffin." She stared at me with her jade green eyes. Sadness clouded their color a bit, but they were still the same as the last time I saw them. "You do remember what today is, don't you?"

"How could I forget? It's- would have been- our anniversary." My voice faltered a bit. "It's also the day Roland killed you." I tried to fight back the tears but they came anyway. Licia put her arm around me. It was the fist time since she had died that I had cried. The world didn't matter anymore, just this one moment, this one perfect moment did.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it more to come soon, along with updates on everything else. I have got to say this was a difficult write. Not only was it lengthy, but it was hard breaking down the more sensitive aspect of Griffin. He need more of an excuse for his attitude, so I gave him one. Sorry if Griffin seems a little OOC. **


End file.
